


Djinn, The Matchmaker

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Language, Mentions of suicide & self-harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Dean gets stuck in a Djinn dream, he realizes what he really wants in this life.





	Djinn, The Matchmaker

Dean’s eyes opened slowly as he shifted his body.  Where the hell was he?  Pushing himself up and tossing his legs over the edge of the bed, he looked around.  It looked like he was in his room at the bunker.  It was his room, but at the same time, it wasn’t…things were off.

 

There were some knickknacks that he couldn’t place, some clothes that definitely weren’t his…but they looked familiar.  He turned his head and smiled at the picture sitting there.  It was of you and him, sitting on Baby, throwing some crappy fries at each other.  Sam had snapped the photo on a hunt and you printed it up.  You had a matching one on your…wait…he looked up and saw the same picture on the wall.  “The hell is that doing there?” 

 

He pushed himself up and went to take a step, but jumped back into bed when he heard you snap at him.  “Dean Winchester, you get your ass back in bed!” 

 

He grumbled at how his body just moved on command, but let it drift from his mind when he saw you walk in with a tray full of breakfast. 

 

“What’s that for?”  He asked curiously…it wasn’t his birthday…

 

“What?”  You giggled.  “I can’t spoil my husband?” 

 

At the word husband, his head snapped up and he looked at you with wide eyes.  “H-husband?” 

 

You set the tray on his lap.  “Yea, what?  You forget?”  Your tone was joking, but it didn’t stop the pounding in Dean’s heart.  He looked at your hand and saw a small silver band.  He glanced down at his and his eyes went wide when he saw his own band.

 

“Dean?  Baby, what’s wrong?”  He saw the look of worry and…love, in your eyes.  He had to gulp down air.  God, how he wished this wasn’t just a dream.  He was always drawn to you, who wouldn’t be?  You were a stone cold fox, but he never thought…

 

“Nothing… thanks for breakfast.”  He said softly.  In the back of his mind, alarms were going off.  This was…perfect.  He never really thought of you this way, but now that he had…but that was it, it was too good to be true.  He didn’t get good things, he didn’t get happy endings.  The last time he did was…Djinn.

 

Dean grabbed his head as his vision spun.  He heard you call out his name, a weight lift form him.  He saw you in front of him, his head in your hands as you looked at him with worry.  Your hair was pulled back, your eyes shone in the light in the room. 

 

But for a moment, just a second, you changed.  The room went dark, your once clean face was now dirty, a small cut on your cheek. 

 

“Dean!”  You cried out in fear, but then his vision came back, to you being perfect.  “Baby?” 

 

He wanted to shift away, to move out of your grasp, he knew this wasn’t real.  Was it?  Your hands were warm and soft as they moved from his cheek to the back of his neck, you smelled like that shampoo you always bought.  You even hummed as you sat next to him, pulling him into you.

 

“This isn’t real.  It’s a dream.”  He said softly.

 

You chuckled as you looked into his eyes before giving him a sweet kiss.  “No dream.”  You brought his hand up to your cheek.  “See, I’m right here.” 

 

Dean had to close his eyes to try to fight it.  You…God, he didn’t want to leave this dream.  He wanted this, he wanted you, even if he didn’t realize until now.  He wanted to hold you in his arms, he wanted to kiss you and tell you how beautiful you are.  But this…this wasn’t the real you, this was a dream. 

 

He opened his eyes to find you still there, smiling worriedly at him.  He put on his best smile as he looked up to you. “You’re right.”  He kissed your forehead, letting himself live in the moment.  “Hey, why don’t you go get a movie and we’ll relax in bed?” 

 

“Sounds perfect!” You were quick to bounce off, leaving him alone.  He looked to the breakfast tray and saw the knife, what was intended for his steak and eggs.  He had to do this quick, or the dream would try to stop him.

 

It just took him one quick movement, and then pain.  So much pain.  He laid back and waited, the dream would end soon.  “Dean!”  You screamed when you came back in.  He was a little surprised you didn’t appear sooner.  “No! Why-why did you-.”

 

“This is just a Djinn dream, sweetheart.  You aren’t real.”

 

He felt you put pressure on the wound.  “No, it’s not.  Oh god…Sam!”  You screamed.  “Sam!” 

 

Dean waited for the dream to break.  He hated this, seeing fake you and Sam trying to fight it.  It was better this way, cause this was just a dream…

 

000

 

“Dean!”  He heard you scream.  “Damnit!  Wake up!”  He could hear your voice.  It was filled with fear and grief.  He could tell you were crying.  “Please…”

 

There was something warm on his face.  “Please, Dean…I need you to wake up.  I’ve lost too many people I love in this life, don’t make me lose you too.”

 

Dean forced his eyes open, blinking against the light.

 

“There you are.”  You beamed at him as tears ran down your face.  His head was in your lap, you were running your fingers across his temple and into his hair.  “Don’t you ever do that to me again!”  You choked out.  You looked away and up to Sam. 

 

“Heya, Sammy.”  He gruffed out.

 

“Second time you’ve bene taken by a Djinn, you’re just starting bad habits now.”  Sam joked, but Dean could see the worry in his brother’s face. 

 

“Bring the car around?”  You asked Sam, who nodded before making an exit, leaving the two of you alone.  “You scared me.”  You said as you looked back down to him.  Dean lifted his hand up and wiped away your tears, admiring the blush that came to your face. 

 

“Go to dinner with me?”  Dean asked softly.

 

“W-what?”  There was a look of shock on your face, but not one of rejection, so he went on. 

 

“I want to take you to dinner, a date.  Wanna put on nice clothes and act like a gentleman.  I wanna walk you to the door and kiss you goodnight.” 

 

You chuckled happily, smiling down at him.  “What did the dream show you?”

 

“My future.” 


End file.
